1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the drawing off of untreated and treated dialyzing liquid and/or blood from a dialysis device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an apparatus of this generic type is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,622. The dialysis device of this known apparatus has a dialyzer from which a first line goes off upstream and a second line goes off downstream. These two lines join into a third line which is connected to an analysis device. The first and second lines are each provided with a shut-off element as well as with at least one pump for displacement of the liquid in the lines.
However, what is disadvantageous first of all in this known apparatus is that if a line is shut down by closing the corresponding shut-off element, a residual amount of liquid is left in the line which, in the case of liquids such as blood in particular, tends to coagulate due to lack of movement, which blocks the line. Furthermore, the arrangement of the shut-off elements in the direct vicinity of the main line results in the disadvantage that, when opening one of the shut-off elements, if a measurement of untreated or treated liquid is to be carried out, this liquid has to flow along a long flow path to the analysis device as the pump is arranged in the third line and must therefore displace the liquid to be investigated practically directly from the relatively distant main line to the analysis device. This results in undesirably long delays before an analysis cycle can be initiated.